Ultimo Saiyajin
by Deadman'sGun
Summary: "Pelea conmigo… Ultimo Saiyajin" así lo había llamado Freezer y no imaginó lo que ese nombre sería para él después. (Meses después de la batalla contra Buu)
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO I**

* * *

><p>Podría encontrarse pensando en los meses desde que Buu había sido derrotado pero miraba a su alrededor y volvía al auditorio de su colegio, rodeado de jóvenes de su edad ante otra clase de su último año, solo antes de preocuparse por los cinco pizarrones que le faltaban al profesor para cifrar la regla de aerodinámica que él dejó de escribir hace dos horas en su cuaderno, recordaba las citaciones de nueve universidades distintas que le habían llegado.<p>

Era un Súper Saiyajin 2 que discurría un poder místico para ganarle a varios Súper Saiyajins 3, sus mitades por si solas movían a nivel molecular la cinética de las mesas sin ni siquiera saberlo y cada día que entrenaba, sus manos tenían que matar la mayor cantidad de energía por la sobre exigencia de su _ki… _¿pero cuánto de eso importaba, si tenía que salir del ámbito nulo en el que estaba y entrar a otro increíblemente mayor?.. Vivir en otro lugar platónico donde no existía la creencia de la destrucción del mundo, era como pensar en el Planeta Supremo antes de que llegara Majin Buu… porque precisamente, los saiyajins no iban a vivir más en esa era…

Se lo decía al niño que gritó cuando su propio maestro se interpuso para salvarle la vida, al mismo que obedeció a su padre y no a su miedo para ponerle fin a Vegeta, al que tuvo que viajar a Namekuseí otra vez siempre actuando como su entera contraparte a la edad de cinco años, y finalmente el joven que desató su furia oculta para enfrentar al androide perfecto Cell… Creía que mirarse hasta ahora merecía mucho más de lo que le pasaría… sin embargo, todo parecía reírse de él… de que todo lo que valoró y sacrificó en el pasado, sólo resultara poco necesario para sus diecisiete años.

Su próximo cumpleaños lo inauguraría despidiendo para siempre el mundo de las peleas y saludando a su nueva vida universitaria. Pero lo que no podía dejar de preguntarse era si realmente la tierra necesitaba de la educación para salvarse, si realmente el sueño de la paz había sido alcanzado o deberían continuar luchando por materializarlo. Como su padre y Vegeta, y también cualquier otro saiyajin, su ser descansaba en la razón de ser el más fuerte y también el salvador de las desgracias, solo por esto quería creer que no era el único al que le molestaba de cierta manera la momentánea tranquilidad… ¿o si?

-Oye Gohan… –lo llamó su compañero de al lado, hablando sin despegar los labios. -¿Sabes que le sucede a Videl? Últimamente, no es la misma…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no es la misma? –lo miró confundido. –Yo no la veo distinta.

-Bueno, supongo que con lo que ha pasado debe ser alterante. Pero no me imaginé que pudiera ponerse así.-

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? No sé de que hablas.

La mesa del salón se curveó después de que Videl en un silencio incógnito apoyara su morral sobre ella para guardar sus libros. La clase terminó dos segundos después y una gota resbaló en la mayoría de sus compañeros incluido Gohan, quien había estado sentado junto a ella durante toda la hora. No estimó que ese día la hija de Mister Satán había estado un poco ácida con él y el resto, las dudas sobre el futuro de la tierra fueron más atractivas en su cabeza pero ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera habían mantenido conversación como otras veces. Su relación parecía haber regresado a los primeros días en que se conocieron, o simplemente la chica parecía haber tenido un mal día.

Empezó a guardar sus pertenencias con una mirada concentrada e inexplicable para Gohan que ya comenzaba a preocuparse. Esperó a que sus demás compañeros abandonaran el salón y se puso de pie, hasta pudo sentir que el ki de la joven estaba turbio y ya fue suficiente para buscar su atención.

-Videl, ¿te sucede algo?

-¿Parece que me sucede algo Gohan? No, debe ser tu imaginación. –comentó sarcásticamente.

-¿Quieres contarme?

-Me sorprende que no te hayas enterado. Qué suerte tienes, aún no lo sabes. Me gustaría estar en tu lugar. –

-Videl, en serio no lo sé. ¿Acaso hice algo que te molestara?

Ella se pausó y dudó con esa inocencia que muchas veces antes le ganaba a su mal genio. Ahora que lo pensaba, Gohan siempre le ganaba en todo. Suspiró y levantó sus ojos, admirando la paciencia en los de Gohan que no se habían movido de los suyos.

-No, tú no hiciste nada. Discúlpame…

-¿Entonces que es lo que te tiene así? Me estás preocupando…

_-_Es… solo que… - Cansada de buscar las palabras, la joven abrió su bolso y sacó un ejemplar del diario matutino. Se lo entregó y Gohan leyó rápidamente la primera plana.

Una fotografía de Mister Satán era el centro de la hoja, y estaba junto a una mujer desconocida. No supo explicarlo pero había algo extraño en ella, hasta no estaba seguro si era realmente una mujer con solo juzgar su cara algo particular, sus orejas parecían puntiagudas ocultas en un cabello enrulado y llevaba demasiadas joyas con un aire principesco. Pero cuando leyó el título no pudo controlar su estupor: "MISTER SATÁN SE CASARÁ ESTA SEMANA"

-¿En… enserio? ¿Tu padre se casará? –dijo sin poder creerlo.

-Si… –admitió con amargura. –Hasta yo estoy sorprendida… Todo este tiempo me lo mantuvo oculto. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba saliendo con esa mujer… tampoco sé como se conocieron.

-Vaya… Bueno, supongo que todo el mundo debe estar revolucionado. Tu padre ya es bastante famoso, las personas piensan que fue él quien acabó con Majin Buu…

-¿Gohan, acaso no lo ves? – se molestó, perdiendo la tranquilidad. -¿Por qué tiene que hacerme esto? ¿Era necesario? No sólo es suficiente con tener a todo el mundo a sus pies por algo que él no hizo y no es, sino que ahora para que su vida no pierda el interés del público decide casarse… así de la nada… ¡con una desconocida!

-No creo que sea por eso, Videl. Es tu padre… ¿por qué no puedes pensar que tal vez se casa porque eso lo hace feliz?

-Oh… ¿Ahora te pones de su parte? –Ella se indignó claramente.

-¡No! –Gohan se alarmó. –No, no quise decir eso…

-Claro que sí. Ahora que ya pelearon juntos y mi papá resultó ser el mejor amigo de Buu se creen una gran familia. Debí saber que ibas a estar con él en esto… ¡todos los hombres son iguales! –

-Videl, ¿te estás escuchando? Yo no estoy del lado de tu padre. De hecho, no me afecta en nada si se casa o no. –admitió confundido.

-No puedo creerlo, Gohan. – objetó Videl, cruzándose de brazos –Pensé que tú eras distinto… ¿y puedes dejar tranquilo tu _ki_? ¡Estás haciendo temblar las ventanas!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi _ki_? Yo no estoy haciendo nada…

-Bueno, genio… hay algo que está haciendo mover el salón y el único que tiene esa fuerza eres tú. –explicó la morocha, señalando a sus espaldas. Gohan se volteó y sin aliento percibió una leve vibración en las paredes sin causa aparente.

Sus pupilas se dilataron y su _ki_ inmediatamente entró en la defensiva, buscando la posible amenaza sin descanso. Sus fracciones se enfriaron y miró a su compañera con rapidez.

-Videl, quiero que adviertas al profesor. Es probable que te escuche porque eres la hija de Mister Satán. Dile que cierren todas las puertas y no dejen salir a nadie… el colegio los protegerá…

-¿Por qué? Dime que está pasando, Gohan…

-Siento una presencia demasiado fuerte viniendo hasta aquí. Probablemente, iguale mis poderes... y no, no se trata de mi padre o Vegeta.

-¿Cómo? Es imposible… Nadie es más fuerte que tú, Gohan.- se preocupó la hija de Mister Satán.

-No sé si podré pelear contra él… Necesito que mantengas seguro a todo el que esté aquí dentro, ¿puedes hacer eso?

Ella asintió con temor olvidando su enfado de hace un momento. Recordaba sin ninguna ciencia el tono grave en la voz del saiyajin y jamás había sido signo de algo positivo.

-Cuídate mucho. –le dijo ella mientras él salía corriendo hacia la salida.

Llegó a la azotea sin siquiera haber empezado a subir los pisos y puso sus ojos en blanco. Podía sentirlo, estaba en el cielo confiando su fuerza a él, aunque era imposible determinar todavía si se comparaba con Buu o no. A sus pies, ciudad Satán se atestaba de personas en actividad laboral amenizando el día con sus miles de pocas apreciaciones enemigas y Gohan suspiró, reviviendo lo que sucedió en cada aparición y amenaza existencial. Esto no iba a ser menos complicado que aquellos días…

El sol pareció retraerse repentinamente cuando el filo de un _ki _profético despertó sobre su cabeza. Miró contra el brillo y divisó una capa flotando en el viento. Un sujeto lo observaba estáticamente como si hubiera esperado mucho pero su exagerada energía hablaba por él, y Gohan sólo podía responder sin comprender la inevitable hosquedad.

-¿¡Quién eres?! –gritó el hijo de Goku.

El sujeto no respondió. Su rostro desaparecía bajo la túnica pero se podía contemplar su procedencia humana por la forma de su cuerpo, semejante al de Gohan. Pero su naturaleza no era nada pasiva y parecía alimentarse de la cercanía de ellos dos. Nunca pensó que esto sucedería tan pronto, pero por lo menos ahora tendría la oportunidad de demostrar su poder místico ya que había sido absorbido por Majin Buu la primera vez.

Pero ahora, sinceramente todas sus venas no alcanzaron para detonar lo que trajo de vuelta el pasado y sus todas sus fibras gritaron al mismo tiempo como un metal vivo dentro del sol. Su corporeidad no esperó para perderse dentro del ultrasonido de un súper saiyajin seducido por un poder místico casi improbable para una raza tan menor. Un deseo tan grande inducía su cuerpo de nudillos casi rotos por la cobranza, y las solapas de su nariz erectas como su transformación Ozharu ya detectaban la reacción vecina sin que la vista se adelantara.

Por lo visto, nada había cambiado para él… y eso lo iba a necesitar.

Una leve fracción de luz de día llegó más tarde cuando su mitad saiyajin lo obligó a volar oblicuo antes de ser atravesado, y una velocidad entró queriéndolo bajar sin descanso. Gohan esquivó los golpes del sujeto encubierto sin retribuirlos, todavía no debía atacar porque ya de por si era difícil no mirarle los ojos, necesitaba por lo menos leer sus movimientos primero. El viento de los puños y fintas casi artísticas punzaba los brazos del saiyajin, que ya disponían de algunas contracturas pese a ser como dos cortezas, pero Gohan no efectuó más que su mirada mientras se aprendía la velocidad y la fuerza.

Era extraño… pero sentía esa misma expresión como la suya cuando peleaba. Quiso entender quien era… y por que una pelea ahora si es que nunca antes lo había visto. ¿Acaso estaría tras su padre? ¿O sería un subordinado de Babidi que aún no había desaparecido?

Hasta que lo sintió no se permitió una corta salida. Había sido tan estúpido que olvidó por un momento su defensa y el enemigo había golpeado justo en el brazo derecho… el brazo que hace siete años había expuesto para salvar a Vegeta de un ataque de Cell, y por más que recibió la ayuda de las semillas del ermitaño, nadie nunca supo que el daño había sido en parte permanente. ¿Pero que acababa de pasar? ¿Acaso esa persona lo supo todo el tiempo? Pareciera como si lo hubiese hecho a propósito… pero… era imposible…

Apretó los dientes para controlarse, pero no podía culpar a su cuerpo de la inmensa fiebre que le provocaba… y eso no lo hizo muy feliz tampoco. Miró sumamente encolerizado y tomándose su herida a su atacante, quien pareció aprovecharse rápido y empezar su intercambio de golpes de nuevo sin ni siquiera un respiro. Pero Gohan ya tuvo suficiente, levantó su rodilla y en un acto circular ascendente pudo contraer cada golpe y hasta regresarlo sólo con una tocada, finalmente devolvió la golpiza con sólo un barrido de su rodilla al estómago enemigo para enviarlo lejos.

Lo miró desaparecer cielo abajo pero repentinamente no era por la caída, sino su velocidad. El extraño voló como si hiciese un ciclo, y en una carrera Gohan lo siguió abandonando cada punto cardinal dentro de una pista defenestrada, que ya tenían tiempo negativo por el desnaturado _ki_ de los dos. Ya estaban cabeza a cabeza y mordiendo una parte de la ciudad prácticamente, pero ni siquiera se veían a ellos mismos por ingerirse supersónicos rompiendo cualquier densidad del aire caliente y peleando, sin importar su mortandad a ese vértigo.

Gohan todavía no podía creerlo, esa persona tenía los mismos poderes que un SSJ poder místico y eso era decir mucho más que Kid Buu. Si es que acaso perdía ahora, no se imaginaba el daño que podría provocar un oponente que se reía de sus anteriores encuentros.

En cualquier momento, iban a terminar sumamente propulsados en fuerzas opuestas, si seguían volando a una fricción que violentaba más su producción de ondas. Tampoco podían dejar de agotarse cada vez que determinaban algún golpe bajo al otro para intentar detenerlo, que resultaba en más inestabilidad para los dos.

Cuando el saiyajin dispuso de un golpe al torso contrario, fue en realidad fingir. Sabía perfectamente que por esa apertura que ya estaba esperada por el otro, vendría directamente otro golpe hacia él donde faltaría su mirada. Pero Gohan lo había premeditado y cuando su oponente se zambullo a su aparente falla, levantó su pierna derecha en noventa grados hacia atrás y pegó con la parte de atrás de su talón, el cuerpo que salió inmediatamente de cualquier defensa.

Pero no cayó. El enemigo había quedado posicionado después de algunas vueltas a su misma altura, con las piernas sobre su cabeza y como un escorpión, balanceó su cadera hasta pegar en el pecho de Gohan con ambos pies.

El joven dejó inmediatamente su sombra en el cielo y cayó muchos metros hasta estrellarse con un solar inferior, rompiendo las salientes accidentadamente. El extraño sin cara sólo permaneció observando, más que Gohan todavía no daba rastros de su aparente caída. Finalmente, su mano se asomó de entre los escombros, junto con sus leves bocanadas para no estirar el dolor y miró con odio a quien lo esperaba más arriba.

Su cuerpo ahora alcanzó más volumen segregado como sacos musculares, donde su ropa empezaba a romperse, pero por mínimo daño que se evitó, en realidad había algo distinto con él. Hacía demasiado calor, en todos lados. No conseguía estar tranquilo… como si su organismo no consiguiera revertir la temperatura, y ni siquiera había intentado levantarse.

-De… demonios…

Nunca antes le había ocurrido, salvo aquella vez en la habitación del tiempo con su padre. Había tenido fiebre, a causa de la transformación en SSJ2… y había sido por su _ki_.

Resopló intentando recomponerse, pero supo enseguida que no había nada para regresar sus músculos del desgaste. Estaba fatigado, ¿pero cuando había estado fatigado? ¿Antes de pelear contra Cell, teniendo diez años y heridas mayores? ¿O ahora, que no había hecho más que un calentamiento?

El individuo notó inmediatamente que Gohan abandonaba su estado místico, y su _ki_ se recesó de confusión. Repentinamente, el nivel de pelea del saiyajin había bajado considerablemente, pero lo vio de pie al fin. Parecía una manera de actuar algo evasiva, hasta que recibió una mirada desde lo más bajo como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos.

-Necesito otra transformación para pelear contigo. Disculpa los inconvenientes.-

Después de la sorpresa, el _ki_ del guerrero se impuso de nuevo, como si jamás lo hubiese perdido pero ahora la crisis de su extensa aura se volvía albina y enseguida apareció un oro cromado rodeándolo con furia. El huracanado grito de Gohan excitó cada sustancia de su raza, hasta dejarlo tieso, sólo adulterado por sus ojos eternamente blancos y sus labios entreabiertos, asfixiado en un trance que le impedía dejar de robustecerse. Su cabello luchó por encontrar leves claros dentro de su negrura, hasta que un rubio fugó desde sus raíces y lo incendió provocando una apariencia dorada angulosa, donde sus ojos celestes se abrieron finalmente.

Y a pesar de todo, su transformación de SSJ2 sólo era un tercio del poder místico, por lo que su rendimiento no tendría porque preocuparlo.

Pero su rival todavía parecía sin entender. ¿Por qué había cambiado su dote consagrado por el Supremo Kaiosama, por su fuerza saiyajin para la pelea?

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso ya no quieres pelear más conmigo? El hecho que mis poderes se hayan reducido, no quiere decir que no pueda enfrentarte.- le dijo el ahora súper saiyajin 2 mucho más calmado.

El poder de Gohan parecía en definitiva mucho más que antes porque recordaba ese poco sentimiento durante la batalla contra Cell, y lo comprobó al espejar justo el momento en que su contrincante arremetió nuevamente contra él. Al sentir los puños cortantes torpedear su cabeza, que escapaba en fino, el saiyajin consiguió sujetarlo por las muñecas y golpeó profusamente su barbilla de un rodillazo. De una sola maniobra, soltó su agarre y encerró con sus manos la cara oculta, subiendo su pierna flexionada directamente a romperle la nariz de otro acercamiento. Para terminar, izó su brazo y golpeó de lleno con su codo la nuca contraria hasta que el guerrero fue encontrado algo debilitado en el suelo.

Pero pese a su ahora desfigurada consciencia, pudo arreglárselas para sujetar el pie del saiyajin. Antes de que Gohan consiga entender que estaba haciendo, tuvo que deshacer su postura con su pierna libre porque algo intentó estocarlo directo al pecho y cuando miró, encontró una espada en la mano derecha de su agresor que de manera transversal, buscaba disminuirlo. De una nueva apuntalada, Gohan pudo soltar su otro pie y dar un giro hacia atrás justo cuando el otro también salía de su incómoda posición y se disponía a matarlo.

Un imperioso _ki_ rodeó el arma blanca, que ahora rompía velocidades correntosas y su usuario no se privó de reclamar por el rubio. Gohan tenía menos que segundos de pensar en que hacer pero cuando ya vio la inminente colisión de zarpazos plata, levantó su dedo índice y le dio más de la mitad de su aura. Sin darse el lujo de detalles, detuvo el filo a centímetros de su rostro y empezó a dibujar una especie de barrera para escapar de los cortes.

Pero hasta ahora no se había fijado. ¿Dónde había visto esto antes? Miró confundido pero se dio cuenta que la persona ya no lo buscaba más, sino que parecía haber cedido. Tiró la espada al aire y luego de algunas vueltas cayó de nueva cuenta a su espalda, donde aguardaba la funda. Sólo hasta esa imagen comprendió que eran memorias de algo que había sucedido cuando todavía era un niño, y salió de su estado SSJ2 de la impresión.

-No… no… puede ser… Tú- eres…

-Te has vuelto muy fuerte… Gohan.

El guerrero saiyajin no podía creer lo que veía. Su contrincante había quitado su cubierta protectora de su rostro y hombros y arrojando lejos la poca tela, sólo para desmenuzar unos ojos azules y un cabello rubio igual al suyo prepoteado por un aura que alimentaba sus erizado dorado. Pero finalmente, imitó al joven y su estado de SSJ2 también se nulificó, cediendo en su cabello ahora de un lila claro y una expresión lejos de cualquier ferocidad, más bien gentil.

-Mirai Trunks… -murmuró Gohan, simplemente boquiabierto. ¿Acababa de pelear con aquel viejo amigo de hace siete años?

-Que bueno es volver a verte. Veo que has crecido mucho…- comentó el guerrero del futuro. – Lamento haberte hecho pasar por eso, pero realmente quería comprobar que tan fuerte te habías vuelto, aunque creo que resultó ser de la otra forma.

-No… tú también me dejaste impresionado. Te has vuelto muy fuerte, incluso alcanzaste el nivel dos de súper saiyajin. Realmente, no te has quedado atrás.

-Veo que han pasado por muchas dificultades con respecto a Majin Buu. ¿Todos se encuentran bien?

-Sí, afortunadamente nuestros padres pudieron derrotarlo, pero no fue una pelea fácil. Pero... ¿tú porque estás aquí? ¿Acaso ha ocurrido algo malo?

-Bueno… no, exactamente. –respondió el saiyajin algo nervioso.- Pero primero, me gustaría poder verlos a todos si no te molesta.

* * *

><p>-Bulma, ¡por favor tienes que creerme! Gohan está en grave peligro… ¡fue a pelear con un sujeto desconocido y hasta ahora no regresa! ¡Algo le debe haber sucedido!<p>

Luego de la angustia que siguió por horas, Videl no había soltado a Bulma desde que cruzó las puertas de la mansión Cápsula, hacia donde voló con toda su desesperación después de dejar el colegio. Había esperado por Gohan todo lo que pudo hasta que el miedo la venció, no podría ser que tarde tanto a no ser que algo malo le ocurriese, y después de vivir la pena de creerlo muerto cuando peleó con Majin Buu, no podía quedarse sin hacer nada.

-Tranquilízate Videl… estoy segura que Gohan está bien. ¿Acaso no sabes quien es su padre? –trató de calmarla la dueña de Corporación Cápsula.

-¡No! ¡No está bien! ¡Si estuviese bien, ya hubiera regresado! ¡Bulma, por favor! ¡Habla con el señor Vegeta! ¡Gohan necesita ayuda!

-¿Y exactamente ayuda para qué? ¿Cómo cavar su propia tumba?.. –la voz gruñona trajo a la vista a Vegeta, quien se apareció atrás de Bulma a mucha distancia.

-¿Por qué dice esas cosas? ¡Gohan podría estar muerto!...- gritó Videl, con sus ojos húmedos.

-Mmm si… ¿de que otra forma se puede ayudar al hijo de Kakarotto si lo ves entrar como si jamás le pasó nada? –respondió de forma sarcástica.

Videl y Bulma ambas miraron hacía donde se dirigía el príncipe de los saiyajins, y los ojos de las dos se desorbitaron. No sólo Gohan se había introducido a la amplia sala del recinto por una ventana ojival, sino que venía acompañado de otro joven como de 25 años y de mismo porte guerrero.

-¿Se divirtieron? – comentó Vegeta sin quitar su ironía de por medio. –Espero que si después del escándalo que armaron.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

* * *

><p>-Esto no tiene sentido…–<p>

La voz del príncipe de los saiyajins como siempre consiguió apercibir a los otros ocupantes de su poco humor. En el mirador más alto de la Corporación Cápsula, donde años antes todos reunidos habían recibido la noticia de los juegos de Cell, ahora y por ese día se encontraban improvisando una mini conferencia. Cuando se enteraron de la llegada de Trunks del futuro, nadie pudo creerlo y la familia de guerreros no había podido menos que revolucionarse ya que en el pasado supuestamente no había sido indicio de nada positivo. La única que había dejado sus conjeturas de lado por una felicidad enorme había sido Bulma, inmediatamente aisló a su hijo de los demás y no lo dejó tranquilo, pero se hablaba por todos al decir que no podían evitar preocuparse.

Lo peor de todo era que el mismo Trunks no mostraba ninguna inquietud, es más hasta parecía disfrutar de su tiempo ahí. Desde que había llegado, gracias a los terribles super cuidados de su madre no habían tenido tiempo de conversar abiertamente con él pero más allá de eso, el joven no parecía querer ofrecer ninguna explicación tampoco.

Los guerreros habían aprovechado para reunirse en la casa de Bulma, desde la pelea con Buu no habían tenido oportunidad de verse y dadas las circunstancias habían hecho una pausa a sus respectivos entrenamientos con el fin de calmar un poco sus dudas.

-Todo esto es muy extraño –dijo Goku. –Trunks no parece haber cambiado en nada pero yo lo recordaba más explicativo antes. ¿Porqué motivo habrá decidido volver?

-Bueno Goku, quizás solo vino de visita, ¿no crees? –señaló Krillin. –Por eso no le pareció importante decirlo. Tal vez solo quería vernos para ver que tan fuerte nos volvimos.

-¿Tú? ¿Fuerte?... No me hagas reír, enano. –comentó Vegeta, cruzado de brazos en una esquina. –Además, Trunks utilizó la máquina del tiempo como último recurso y una medida desesperada. No sería tan estúpido de ponerse a jugar con esa cosa.

-¿De verdad no has hablado con él? –cuestionó Goku.

-Si lo hubiera hecho no estaríamos aquí reunidos como unos idiotas, ¿no crees Kakarotto? El chiquillo no me dijo nada.

-Creo que hay algo que están olvidando. –habló Piccoro por primera vez. –Manejar las coordenadas del espacio-tiempo es un balance muy delicado y por más que Trunks sea un joven extremadamente inteligente no olviden que hace siete años sus cálculos no fueron exactos. En ese momento, corrimos con suerte y pudimos controlar la situación. Pero si lo que está sucediendo ahora es más terrible que la llegada de los androides o de Buu, entonces que Trunks hable de más supondría un grave error y las consecuencias de ello nos costarían incluso la muerte. Trunks solamente está pensando antes de actuar, lo que me parece lógico de alguien que no quiere arriesgarse a que suceda lo mismo dos veces...

Todos callaron después de escuchar la hipótesis de absoluta validez que el guerrero namekiano había formulado. Vegeta todavía estaba procesando cada detalle en su cabeza hasta que un recuerdo lo invadió, fue la primera vez que pudo convertirse en SSJ y Trunks había dado las instrucciones para poder detener al Doctor Maki Gero pero él decidió no cooperar porque todo lo que quería era conocer a los tan temidos androides.

-Maldito mocoso… –murmuró, reviviendo su furia. Ahora entendía lo que Trunks quería hacer. –Por eso ahora me está ocultando todo lo que sabe. Ese insecto se cree muy listo.

-Ahora que lo pienso lo que dices tiene mucho sentido, Piccoro. –admitió Goku.

-¿Pero a qué te refieres con algo más terrible que los androides o Majin Buu? –tembló Krillin.

-Es solo mi punto de vista. Pero al igual que Vegeta no creo que Trunks haya venido para comparar poderes entre ustedes. Supongo que lo único que podemos hacer es confiar en él y esperar.

-Me pregunto si los Kaiosamas tienen algo que ver con lo que está sucediendo. –reflexionó Goku.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Goku? – habló una voz desde todas partes y ninguna a la vez. Todos reconocieron enseguida a la imagen del anciano Supremo Kaiosama por más que no pudieran verlo.

-¡Supremo Kaiosama! ¿Estuvo escuchando todo lo que hablamos? –preguntó el saiyajin, remitiéndose a lo alto.

-Así es. Me temo que no puedo ayudarlos demasiado, a mi también me deben una explicación de porque existe OTRO saiyajin más y encima es pariente de ustedes. De todas formas, de él siento algo que no me recuerda a ninguno y no me refiero a fuerza sino algo mucho más profundo. –

-¿Profundo? –pensó Goku en voz alta.

-Así es. Claro que para terminar con estas suposiciones primero tendría que conocerlo personalmente. –El Anciano Dios tosió un poco. –Goku, quiero que me escuches con mucha atención. Por nada del mundo ustedes deben confiarse, ¿quedó claro?

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Sé que la pelea contra Majin Buu ya ha terminado y en la Tierra reina la paz… pero eso no debe ser un motivo para distraernos. Si están vivos hoy es por sus sentidos de guerreros y su sabiduría para saber escucharlos, nunca los dejaron solos en las peores peleas del pasado, pero si subestiman y callan lo más animal de su instinto saiyajin, puede que la próxima vez no tengan tanta suerte… sea una apología de lo que pasó o no… –

-¡Supremo Kaiosama! –Ante el grito de Goku, la comunicación con el Anciano Dios se perdió.

De repente, el aire era más pesado y la luz entraba fraccionada por los cristales de las ventanas. Un silencio invadió el mirador, donde todos de pie se encontraban atravesados por las últimas palabras del Ser Supremo.

Goku miró a Vegeta y leyó lo mismo que él en su mirada, sólo había pozos de ignorancia en ellos… Lo cierto era que algo iba a pasar pero lo que sabían y sentían hasta ahora no era suficiente… pero en sus genes había algo de verdad… El Supremo Kaiosama tenía razón…

* * *

><p>Los diagramas que ejecutaban las computadoras más avanzadas habían alimentado los monitores más masivos del laboratorio cuando ingresó la primera isla de transmisión, y a las cantidades casi industriales de dígitos en lenguaje máquina que empezaron a procesarse ensortijó su mirada por primera vez después de cincuenta años desde que recibió su doctorado. En su mente científica, había silencio maquinario. Las interfaces dotadas de tamaño humano cerraban un semicírculo a su alrededor y sus pupilas sumamente dilatadas chocaban con la luminiscencia casi geométricamente como el lado luminoso de la Luna, pero a diferencia de tantos años repitiendo las mismas tareas operacionales está vez no había estabilidad en su raciocinio, perder esa complicidad con la ciencia no era familiar para él.<p>

De hecho no recordaba haber sentido esa turbación desde que Broly había volado una galaxia entera siete años atrás. Ese día las lecturas del espectroscopio tenían vida propia, el propio satélite de Capsule Corp. en el espacio había sido atacado por radiación gamma en toda su materia, el mismo _Ki_ del Super Saiyajin Legendario, y los sistemas empezaron a colapsar con sólo recibir los criptos de su radiación electromagnética. Ese día, su teléfono particular no había descansado de tantos llamados por parte de la NASA, pero todo tuvo su giro engañoso ya que nunca pudo revelarles a sus colegas la verdadera naturaleza de lo que había pasado.

Ahora, para él y para todos se había acabado el tiempo de seguir escondiéndose.

-¿No hay más café? –

La voz de su nieto del futuro Trunks lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ya llevaban horas consumidos por la oscuridad del laboratorio y únicamente las luces artificiales cilindradas de las instalaciones eran sus ventanas.

-No. –respondió el Dr. Brief. –Deberías decirle a tu madre que vaya a comprar después…

-Sí… supongo que después se lo diré. – confesó, restándole importancia. –¿Hay respuesta del satélite?

-Lo mismo de hace dos días. La cámara avanzada para sondeos sufrió un choque eléctrico en el circuito de alimentación principal.

-¿y el sistema de activación de respaldo?

-Esta operante. Pero dos de los tres detectores fallaron y el generador termoeléctrico de radioisótopos también ha perdido rendimiento, las potencias no superan los 319 W y los termopares bimetálicos están en su 80% de capacidad.

-Bien, no hay problema. –concluyó M. Trunks, retirándose de la pared donde recargaba su musculosa espalda. –Iré a repararlo tan pronto como pueda.

-No, Trunks. No puedes abandonar la Tierra ahora. –advirtió el Dr. Brief metódicamente. –Antes de su apagón, fue golpeado por una fuente de emisión cósmica muy lejana y los satélites Near Shoemaker, BeppoSax, Wind y Rxte tuvieron que refrenar sus operaciones para prevenir daños con sólo radiar a la Tierra su detección. Según astrónomos que me llamaron de la NASA la liberación de energía en tan sólo pocos segundos de duración fue superior a la energía producida por el Sol en 250.000 años.

M. Trunks dudó unos segundos. Su mirada clavada en los altos monitores de su propia fabricación como si quiera fundirse con la máquina.

-Comunícame con Djorgovski, del Observatorio Ruso…. –habló finalmente en tono grave.

El dueño de la Corporación Cápsula obedeció enseguida. La videollamada entró en el sistema operativo y en pocos segundos ambos pelililas observaron un rostro familiar desplegarse, un científico con rasgos rusos y un semi bigote, una de las personalidades de la ciencia del siglo, que se unía a ellos.

-Stanislav… –saludó M. Trunks. –¿Puedes decirme exactamente qué identificaste hace unos días?

-Los telescopios orbitales Spitzer y Chandra lo rastrearon y dieron con el origen del brote, el nuestro también está mapeando el objeto en cuestión. Fue una duración de segundos, donde los sondeos repitieron un multiplicador de energía cósmica que reduce a cero todos los fenómenos astrofísicos conocidos en el universo, con la salvedad de hypernovas y brotes de rayos gamma.

-¿Revisaron fotometría? –preguntó, mirando a su abuelo y luego a la computadora.

-Dos grupos científicos de Hawaii lo hicieron, doctor. Una primera lectura errónea calculó un corrimiento al rojo de 9. La segunda fijó un límite entre 7 y 9. Ya nos llamaron de Chile, donde la explosión se hizo visible en cielo norte. Su luminosidad es variable en casi todas las longitudes de onda, desde las ondas de radio a los rayos gamma. Se ha observado polarización en radio, infrarrojo y óptico, lo cual sugiere que una gran cantidad de emisión es por radiación sincrotrón, creada por un jet de partículas cargadas moviéndose a velocidades relativistas.

-Y hay una anomalía aquí. –notó M. Trunks, leyendo rápidamente los datos. –Cosmológicamente hablando y considerando el modelo teórico, la robótica nos revela las directrices de la curva de luz del Brote de Rayos Gamma que se fragmenta en tres segmentos relativos y fundados en relación de leyes potenciales. Si se analizan los espectros de cada fase y se derivan en un diagrama que facilite la distribución del índice de alta energía espectral con el componente de la curva de luz, los resultados despiden una evidente variación espectroscópica en las respectivas energías entre la primera y las siguientes fases en la física de los Rayos X detectados por los satélites.

-Bueno, el modo de conteo de fotones muestra un brillo alterno entre las dos fases. –confirmó el papá de Bulma.

-Este brillo puede deberse a una región de materia interestelar localizada a 0.5 años luz sobre la línea de observación del agujero negro formado. Pero es sólo una teoría. Lo relevante es que hay una inestabilidad magnetohidrodinámica a partir de la segunda fase del brote. El índice de materia bariónica, la masa inicial, la energía isotópica liberada y las limitaciones que impone el modelo cosmológico estandar de ΛCDM pueden ser indicadores de un shock externo de radiación sincrotón adiabático pero si la colisión de los bariones con la radiación de fondo de microondas no se acerca a los valores ideales, entonces es una falla que necesita revisión… sea un proceso de colapso gravitacional de una estrella o no.

Sus colegas mayores intercambiaron una mirada y el cigarrillo del Dr. Brief perdió un poco más de cenizas sin que lo notara. Trunks levantó la cabeza, la misma pesadumbre de su sabiduría se despedía también en sus ojos, mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de su abuelo.

-Sigamos trabajando. –

* * *

><p>-Explícamelo de nuevo, por favor. –<p>

Gohan suspiró. Hoy él y su padre se habían levantado temprano para ir a la Corporación Cápsula y hablar con el saiyajin del futuro sobre su regreso. El día de ayer no había sido oportuno después de la pelea que mantuvieron en las afueras de la preparatoria, y Gohan desde ese momento, estuvo esperando poder verse con su amigo de hace siete años pero más aún responder y conciliar sus suposiciones ya que la noche anterior no había podido dormir preguntándose el motivo del viaje.

Pero antes de poder abandonar su casa, Videl se apareció en su puerta en el último segundo y lo atacó con preguntas casi o más urgentes que las suyas. Goku había partido solo y el más joven tuvo que quedarse atrás, sufriendo un leve retroceso en el tiempo de cuando la joven sospechaba de él y su identidad como el Gran Saiyaman.

-¿Cómo ese chico puede ser Trunks si Trunks es un niño? ¡Es imposible!

-Bueno, lo que sucede es que él no es el pequeño Trunks que tú conoces. –

-¿Y cómo puede pasar algo así? –contestó ella, visiblemente enojada.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te conté de hace siete años? Cuando fue la pelea contra Cell, yo te confesé que en realidad no había sido tu padre el causante de su desaparición, sino yo. Pero antes de eso, nosotros nos enteramos anticipadamente de lo que tendríamos que enfrentar, gracias a Trunks. Él en realidad, es el Trunks que existe en otra línea de tiempo… es decir, el Trunks del futuro que viajó en el tiempo hace siete años atrás para avisarnos de la llegada de los androides. Cuando yo contaba con siete años, él planeó viajar veinte en el pasado… es decir, llegó aquí cuando ni siquiera había nacido. A partir de ese momento, los eventos para él y para nosotros también empezaron a cambiar… las cosas en su tiempo, no sucedieron de la misma forma que aquí por eso es una persona totalmente distinta del Trunks que tú conoces. Luego de derrotar a Cell, él regresó a su tiempo…

-Entonces, ¿realmente viene del futuro?

-Así es. –confirmó Gohan. -¿Ahora lo entiendes?

-Algo. Pero lo que no me quedó claro es porque regresó ahora. Es decir, han pasado siete años. Si tenía pensado volver para ayudarlos con Majin Buu, bueno podría haberlo hecho antes, ¿no crees?

No hubo necesidad de responder más el silencio del saiyajin fue suficiente. Si M. Trunks hubiera llegado antes cuando estaban debatiéndose la vida con Majin Buu no sería del todo extraño, pero algo sobre esta visita post peligro, la pelea de ayer y el resguardo del hijo de Vegeta lo tenía más intranquilo que de costumbre. Y no solamente eso ¿por qué no había podido usar su transformación mística ayer? Todo vagaba por su cabeza mientras inconscientemente su mano derecha apretaba su pecho contra la ropa de entrenamiento.

-Gohan, ¿estas bien?

-Sí, discúlpame. Es solo que a mi también me sorprende. Es muy extraño viniendo de él.

-Bueno, lo más seguro es que no sea nada grave. De lo contrario se los hubiese contado así que no te preocupes. –lo tranquilizó ella. –Bien, me iré a casa. ¿Pasas por mi mañana?

El hijo de Goku estaba tan abstraído en sus pensamientos que hicieron falta un par de segundos para que reaccionara.

-La boda de mi papá, ¿recuerdas? – dijo, como si le leyera la mente. –No voy a ir sola así que te espero mañana.

Videl se despidió de un salto y salió volando a ciudad Satán, dejando a Gohan inmóvil en la entrada. Había olvidado la boda de Mister Satán por completo. Tal vez debería hacerle caso y no preocuparse demasiado, pero últimamente se le estaba haciendo más difícil desoír al saiyajin que había dentro de él, especialmente después de la pelea de ayer.

-Ya empiezo a parecerme al señor Piccoro. –murmuró.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III**

* * *

><p>-¡Goku! ¡A un lado!<p>

Su cabeza no comprendió como regresaba a ése día pero la voz familiar gritando y el aire siendo cortado en una fracción de segundo lo hizo renunciar al paso del tiempo, la ausencia por la felicidad robada renació otra vez en él cuando era todavía un niño. Estaba de piedra, aún sin poder creer cómo la dinamita explotaba muy dentro de su iris en el momento en que el ataque de Freezer perforaba el pecho de su maestro. Ni su padre ni Krillin habían estado en guardia, aún existía recelo en creer que el asesino de Vegeta hubiera sobrevivido a la Genki Dama, pero cuando el olor a sangre ascendió, el cielo de aquel fatídico planeta no fue suficiente para envasar su odio.

Aún lo recordaba como si fuera ayer. El sonido del cuerpo golpeando la costra rocosa invadió sus oídos y la visión frente a sus ojos sofocó sus manos y pies, como si hubiese sido golpeado por un oleaje fuerte y el tronar del agua se filtrara en su cordura. Nada detuvo el rayo de furia que mató para siempre la infancia que vivía en él.

-No… No te mueras… Por favor… Señor Piccoro.

Llegó arrastrándose pero ya no había nada por hacer, y menos para un niño. Pero él no lo podía permitir. No podía permitir que su maestro muriera otra vez. El rictus de quien consideraba su segundo padre no le devolvía lo mismo que antes, estaba apagado y frío contra el suelo, en una imagen que atravesó el pecho de Gohan.

-Huye, Gohan… Aléjate inmediatamente. –ordenó Goku.

-¡No lo haré! ¡Yo también quiero vengar la muerte del señor Piccoro!

La voz de su padre descontento no se privó de transformarse a pesar de que se tratara de su hijo, pero no sabía que al igual que él algo inhumano nacía en el interior de sus entrañas, algo que no estaba ahí antes. Cualquier atisbo de control murió en sus pupilas que ahora estaban lejos de encontrar saciedad, y su Ki se disparó como si el metal de su cárcel se hiciera mil pedazos, aplastado por una oscuridad liberada en él después de dormir por muchos años. Ya era muy tarde para silenciar lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de él.

"_Mátalo… Mátalo, Gohan… Freezer debe morir…"_

-Pero…

-¡Gohan! ¿¡Acaso estás esperando a que alguien muera?! –gritó Goku molesto.

"_No… No quiero que nadie muera…"_

"_¿Acaso estás esperando que mate a tu padre? ¿No vas a hacer nada si Goku muere también? Si te hubieses enfadado, Piccoro no estaría muerto ahora…Si escapas y dejas que Freezer asesine a tu padre será tu culpa… Goku murió salvándote la vida cuando Radditz te secuestró y lo único que pudiste hacer fue llorar su muerte… Sabes que no puedes dejar que pase lo mismo…"_

Una lágrima se deslizó por sus mejillas. El recuerdo emergió en su memoria inyectado de odio y miedo, derrumbando sus rodillas en una lucha por mantenerse de pie, pero la resistencia lo abandonó para siempre cuando en sus pesadillas el cuerpo del señor Piccoro fue sustituido por el de su padre, y en sus inútiles esfuerzos lo único que pudo hacer fue alimentarlo con su propia culpa, con una parte muy oscura de él, que ya no lo obligó a pelear.

Freezer disparó su segundo ataque hacia él y sólo pudo esperar a morir…

-¡Nooo!

Gohan despertó. La luz del sol lo envolvía en su hogar de siempre apartándolo de aquel eterno eclipse en lo más alto del planeta Namekusei donde había luchado hace unos años atrás. Estaba en su habitación, con su pecho trabajado casi rompiendo las sábanas que lo cubrían y su respiración acelerada pero aspiró profundamente cuando pudo ojear su cuerpo, que dejaba un poco pequeña su cama, y comprobó que había sido simplemente un sueño.

Ahora era un hombre pero aquella época insistía en volver y su cuerpo atravesaba la misma fricción cuando lo hacía como los sismos que fracturaron la corteza hipercaliente, lo que hacía imposible que descansara tranquilo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no tenía esas pesadillas y era como revivir su entrenamiento dentro de la Habitación del Tiempo, sinceramente no se explicaba porque habían vuelto. Primero no podía usar su transformación mística y ahora esto.

-Demonios… –maldijo en voz baja.

Se llevó una mano al cabello para tratar de disipar las imágenes que se habían alojado en su mente y chequeó de reojo la hora. Todavía faltaba un poco para ir a buscar a Videl e ir juntos al casamiento de Mister Satán. Obviamente, sus padres también irían después pero los únicos ausentes serían Goten y Trunks, debido a que se encontraban entrenando en la Habitación del Tiempo. Sólo esperaba poder disimular un poco durante la ceremonia porque sólo con ver la masa de sus músculos en lo más crítico de su anatomía era para preocuparse.

Necesitaba darse un baño para poder quitarse la alerta y convencerse de que todo estaba bien.

Entrando a la cortina de agua, dejó que las gotas resbalaran por su físico y alejaran las impurezas de él. Tal vez estaba exagerando demasiado, de hecho era consciente ahora más que nunca que los saiyajins no eran perfectos y lo que había pasado en la pelea contra M. Trunks podría haber sido sólo una inexactitud en un mal momento. O algo mucho más real, falta de práctica.

Si ese era el motivo, entonces no perdería nada con hacer otra prueba de sus poderes… sólo para comprobar si estaba realmente equivocado o no.

El vapor glaseó inmediatamente todo el baño y su _ki_ presumió una santidad épica, donde todo perdió esencia para que él confíe un aluvión de energía al más lejano horizonte, pero una aparente calma reservó su aura y cabello. Y ahí estaba. Lo sintió… Su pecho. Algo le imploraba menos poder… algo implantado en su interior que nacía en cada ápice de energía. Pero no quería… no estaba listo para reservar sus fuerzas.

-¿Qué… diablos—me… pasa?... –

¿Cómo podía hacer? ¿Cómo podía hacer para estabilizarse y no disminuir su _ki, _si ni siquiera podía respirar cómo esperaba pelear de esa forma? De a poco, luchó por engrosar su mirada y una rápida ojeada fue suficiente. Sobre una de las rinconeras, una pequeña cápsula llevaba años sin tocarse y por lo visto, nadie había reparado en su lugar… pero Gohan sabía perfectamente, que esa era la medicina que hace años le había salvado la vida a su padre.

No lo pensó dos veces y salió del agua como pudo. Su mano la encerró con desesperación y buscó la primera píldora, deslizándola en su interior con urgencia. Fue enseguida, un cese atravesante que alivió su torrente corporal de una forma semejante a las semillas del ermitaño, y concilió el aire que poco a poco volvió a circular. El dolor pectoral lo perdonó momentáneamente, pero aún así su cabeza no.

Miró el frasco aún en su mano. Ahora sabía que no estaba exagerando.

* * *

><p>Había gritos y aplausos cuando la tarde cayó en los exteriores de la Mansión Satán. Fiel a su estilo invicto, la propiedad había sido erigida con islas blancas que formaban un mosaico en el jardín atardecido y que se alternaban con pisos de esculturas en honor a Mister Satán y sus millones de posturas triunfales. Ya en su cierre, la ceremonia estaba a la par de las famosas mega fiestas de Corporación Cápsula pero los invitados seguían victoreando a su salvador y más aún cuando hizo el saludo oficial en su balcón acompañado de su nueva esposa.<p>

-Bueno… no podía esperar menos. –comentó Krillin. –Aunque… si hace unos meses atrás alguien me hubiera dicho que Mister Satán se casaría y que Majin Buu sería el padrino creo que me hubiera reído por semanas.

El grupo de Goku y los demás con excepción de M. Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan y Videl se habían unido en el semi-círculo que formaban los árboles circundantes más alejados, aplaudiendo por sobre los coros de las personas. Todos también pensaron lo mismo, la imagen era por demás extraña de ver y ni en un millón de años hubieran imaginado asistir a un casamiento donde uno de sus más duros enemigos y quien casi destruye el mundo estuviera de testigo.

-Todo ha cambiado mucho… Tal vez lo que pasó con Majin Buu nos dejó este presente que merecemos. No pelear y disfrutar de nuestros seres queridos con nosotros. –agregó Bulma con una sonrisa.

-Bulma, tú solo estás feliz porque Trunks está de regreso. –señaló Krillin, junto a 18 y Marron.

-Pero aún así… no lo veo por ninguna parte. –dijo Milk, con un tono de preocupación. –Bueno, Gohan y Videl también se fueron luego de saludar a Mister Satán…

-Milk… ¿no nos vas a decir cuando será la boda de Gohan y Videl? Se ve que esos dos ya han progresado. – rió Bulma.

-¡Que bueno que lo dices! –festejó la esposa de Goku. –Bulma, si fuera por mí estarían casados mañana mismo pero mi Gohan primero tiene que ser lo suficiente letrado y con su doctorado hecho, aunque se hará difícil esperar. Pero con lo inteligente que es mi pequeño hijo podrá terminar sus estudios en un año aproximadamente, lo que le llevaría a Videl convertirse en una buena esposa también. Mister Satán me comentó recién que les tiene preparadas unas tres o cuatro casas por el continente, y el dormitorio del bebé ya completo y podrán irse a vivir juntos ni bien Gohan comience a trabajar. ¿No te parece fantástico?

-Oye Milk… ¿no crees que es algo pronto? –intervino Krillin también escuchando. –Gohan aún es un niño. Digo, tiene diecisiete años… No creo que esté pensando en casarse y tener hijos a esta edad.

-Krillin, estuve planeando esto desde antes de saber que Gohan vendría al mundo. Lo lamento mucho pero él no seguirá peleando… no cuando tiene la oportunidad de ser la dignidad de la familia.

-Pero Milk, de todos modos no creo que te quede el título de abuela… eres demasiado joven. –volvió a decir Bulma.

-Lo que pasa Bulma es que estás celosa porque sabes que a ti te falta. –

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no ves bien a mi Trunks? Estoy segura que estoy más cerca que tú, ahora que él ha regresado y no le hace falta dinero ni belleza.

Vegeta hizo un ruido de fastidio desde su lugar apartado, cruzado de brazos contra un árbol. Aunque no quería admitirlo, estaba más enojado que de costumbre y no solo era por la fiesta, la cual le parecía patética. Los días pasaban, nadie había hecho otra cosa que hablar de la estúpida unión terrícola y si había algo más importante sólo era relevado a un segundo plano, una espera que Vegeta había hecho desde que M. Trunks llegó y al parecer tendría que seguir esperando. Lo estaba matando porque esta versión de su hijo del futuro discrepaba completamente del viejo Trunks previsor que lo asediaba para destruir a Cell en el pasado y en esos mismos ojos, antes consumidos por un futuro perdido, ahora no había otra cosa que desinterés casi insano y evasión absoluta. Es más hasta parecía estar disfrutando de la fiesta.

Su ceño se acentuaba cada vez que lo divisaba entre la gente. Ahora M. Trunks se había reunido con cinco mandatarios, cada uno ostentaba la dirección de todas las grandes agencias espaciales mundiales. Al parecer, estaban conversando y felicitándose por la exitosa misión de la sonda Philae en su descenso sobre la superficie de un cometa.

-¡Trunks! –le gritó furioso, desprendiéndose del árbol. –¿Crees que no te estoy viendo? ¡Deja inmediatamente esa maldita cosa!

M. Trunks tiró el cigarrillo que había estado fumando y le sonrió inocentemente a lo lejos mientras sus colegas seguían conversando.

-Me sorprende que lo trates así, Vegeta. –le confesó Goku, acercándose. –Trunks ya no es un niño.

-Cállate, Kakarotto. El muy idiota va a perder condición física si tiene ese hábito. –

-Está ocultando su fuerza… –observó con cuidado.

-No solamente eso está ocultando. –gruñó el príncipe de los saiyajins. –Supongo que ya te diste cuenta también.

-Sí. Parece ser que pensamos lo mismo pero…

-Tú y yo nunca nos quitamos los trajes de entrenamiento. Es una cuestión básica porque yo jamás me pondría uno de esos ridículos trajes humanos. Pero Trunks… él es el heredero de la Corporación Cápsula y entiende de estos formalismos, como también entiende que es una falta de respeto no usarlo cuando está en presencia de personas importantes. Pero aún así… no vino aquí vestido como ellos…

-…Si está usando su viejo traje de combate como nosotros es porque sabe que algo va a pasar. –confirmó Goku con un tono grave.

-Y no es el único. Veo que tu hijo también tuvo la misma idea…

El saiyajin dirigió su vista hacia la fiesta pero Gohan no estaba por ningún lado, sin embargo sabía por su _Ki_ que no estaba demasiado lejos.

Una barrera de pinos separaba los dominios que Videl y Gohan habían dejado unos minutos atrás. Habían estado en silencio todo el camino, incluso la decisión de abandonar la concurrida celebración había sido alojada en un cruce de miradas antes de que cualquiera de los dos hablara. Pero antes de llegar lo suficientemente lejos para ser avanzados por el tránsito de las estrellas, el vacío en los ojos del saiyajin avanzaba más que la luz misma y sólo era interrumpido por el alivio de que la joven a su lado todavía no lo había notado.

-Gohan… tengo que ofrecerte una disculpa. –le confesó ella, llamando su atención. –No imaginé lo feliz que mi padre se vería el día de hoy…

-No… No te disculpes conmigo. –le aclaró distraído, su vista clavada en el suceder del cielo nocturno. –Pero creo que él se sentirá mucho mejor si le dices que piensas eso, ¿no crees?

-Sí, tienes razón. –le ofreció una sonrisa. –Creo que todavía tengo muchas cosas que aprender de ti… y si no fuera por lo que hiciste para salvar al mundo creo que no podría hacerlo…

-Videl, yo no salvé al mundo…

-Sí lo hiciste.

-No. No fui yo.

El puño del joven se contrajo cuando el recuerdo del sueño volvió como una neblina, porque ese mismo repudio se instalaba vivamente en su cabeza cuando se veía a sí mismo contra Freezer o contra Buu.

-Fue mi padre. –admitió con voz baja. –Yo no hice nada.

Ella acercó su mano a la de él, y corriendo sus dedos por los del joven, la levantó hasta la altura de su rostro. Hasta ese momento, Gohan nunca se había fijado en cómo todo parecía perderse cuando Videl lo capturaba con sus ojos azules, incluso por unos segundos su pecho liberó la tensión acumulada de esa mañana.

-Para mí fuiste tú quien nos salvó.

-No pude defenderte… cuando Majin Buu los asesinó a todos en el Templo de Kami-sama. -susurró, sintiendo odio hacia sí mismo. –Debiste haber estado muy asustada.

-No… porque yo siempre creí en ti, Gohan. –Ella sonrió mientras él tras una pausa le acarició la mejilla con la mano.

-Te prometo que nunca más pasarás por eso… mientras yo viva.

Videl subió su mentón para deducir la expresión masculina, sólo vio un rayo en los ojos negros que por unos momentos desconoció pero el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo fue suficiente para que dejara sus sospechas de lado. Escondió su cabeza oscura en el pecho mientras Gohan la abrazaba, de la misma forma en que se volvieron a encontrar después de que la Tierra se salvara. Pero esta vez, había algo distinto…

Cuando ella pudo colocar una de sus manos justo sobre el corazón de él, un pequeño momento de tranquilidad y casi tierna niñez pareció embelesarlo pero agradeció al último momento que no bajó su defensa… porque su espalda vibró junto con la delgada capa de aire a su alrededor y alcanzó a separarse de Videl, empujándola derecho al suelo segundos antes de que un haz blanco les de alcance. Ella cayó sentada y cerró sus ojos cuando sintió el fuerte impacto sobre su cabeza, donde el ataque hizo desaparecer la posición de ellos atrás de una humarada detonación. La joven buscó con horror, pero no tuvo que preocuparse porque Gohan estaba inmóvil a su lado, no había sido nada para el saiyajin que ni siquiera arrugó su traje, pero pudo sentir la furia crecer de golpe.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó aturdida, pero no recibió respuesta.

Los ojos masculinos no se movían, sacando un ceño desdeñador que la dejaron con la piel de gallina. Ella observó lo mismo que él, y otra vez se llevó una sorpresa confusa.

Un hombre de cuerpo edificado y robusto estrechaba su camino, de frente amplia y mirada batalladora que resbalaba un profuso cabello acicular negro hasta la cintura, por donde empezaba a subir su armadura legionaria saiyajin. Videl quedó boquiabierta observando un soldado que nunca antes había visto y que efectivamente disgregaba fuerza guerrera, pero lo más extraño era esa cruel bienvenida en su mirada… como si los conociera de algún lado.

Y no era el único.

La joven no creyó lo que vio cuando se volvió a Gohan y notó el mismo desgraciado recibimiento en sus ojos también. ¿Podría ser… que se conocieran de antes?

-Tanto tiempo sin verte… sobrino. –dijo el sujeto.


End file.
